Wedded Bliss
by VampQueenV
Summary: Logan faces his worst fear.


**AN: **Thanks to CaffineYankee for the beta. Sorry but I have no idea where this idea came from but it refused to leave me alone until I wrote it.

I am working on the next chapter of Wild at Heart, so that should be ready soon. I'm also working on the long awaited sequel to Rogue Assassin (although I'm not sure if one week counts as long awaited.)

Anyway I hope you enjoy this little one-shot, enjoy.

--

Logan watched as the groom spun his new bride around the dance floor, her white dress fanning out. He watched as he pulled her back before he dipped her low and brought her back up, making her giggle.

"Dick," Logan growled as he knocked back his glass of whiskey.

"Hey, sugah," Rogue greeted as she sat down beside him.

"Hey, darlin'" he grunted in reply, not taking his eyes of the happy couple.

Rogue sighed, "Damn it Logan, stop staring at them."

"I thought you were supposed to stare at the happy couple on their wedding day," Logan replied as he filled his glass back up from the bottle of whiskey he had stolen from the bar.

"You are. Ya supposed ta look at them and think how great they look together, how perfect they are from each other." Rogue took a deep breath. "Ya not suppose ta stare at them like ya gonna rip the groom to pieces and drag the bride away. Logan, they're happy, leave them alone."

Logan grunted and slammed his drink back. "He ain't good enough for her; she could do so much better. Who in their right mind would want to marry Summers?"

"She loves him, Logan," Rogue sighed, having gone over it too many times. "You've got ta face it, ya not the man in her life."

"I'm..." Logan stumbled slamming his glass down. "I'm gonna talk to her," he added as he stood up.

Rogue grabbed hold of him and pulled him back down. "Logan if ya do anything ta ruin this day fahr them, ah swear ta god ah'll castrate ya with a rusty spoon," she threatened. Logan glared at her but remained sitting.

Rogue watched him pour himself another glass of whiskey and she let out a long-suffering sigh.

"How long ya gonna keep this up fahr?" she asked.

"What?" Logan grunted.

"The sulking,"

"I'm not sulking," Logan replied, causing Rogue to laugh.

"Sugah, ever since they announced that they had set a date fahr the wedding ya've done nothing but. You've tried everything ya could think of it to put a stop ta the wedding."

"I have not," Logan argued. "I may not like it but I haven't done anything to stop it."

"Ya tried ta enlist him in the army," Rogue snorted. "And when that failed, ya tried ta have him arrested."

"It was a joke," Logan replied. "I threw him a bachelor party last night."

"That was when ya tried ta have him arrested!" Rogue laughed as she stood up and straightened her dress out. She held out her hand and asked, "Dance with meh?"

Logan stood up and took her hand and led her to the dance floor. He pulled her close to him as a soft melody began to play.

Logan and Rogue swayed back and forth to the music. Rogue looked up at Logan and saw that he was still staring at the happy couple.

"Oh, fahr gawd sake, Logan." She sighed, "It's over, Logan. Ya've got to the face that she's married. You can't do nothing about it."

"I know," Logan grumbled. "I just don't know why she had to marry Summers."

"Because she loves him," Rogue answered.

"I'm sorry, Logan. I know that you don't like it, but I'm afraid that you are going to have to accept

it," Jean told him, holding Scott's hand as they walked towards Logan and Rogue.

"Come on, sugah, it's not that bad," Rogue tried to console.

"Not that bad," Logan growled.

"No," Rogue, Jean and Scott all replied.

"My little girl has just married Scooter's brat," Logan roared. "We're all family now."

"Family?" Scott whimpered, looking at Logan. "I think I need a drink."

Rogue and Jean watched as Logan and Scott went back to the table. Logan poured two glasses of whiskey.

As they approached the table, they could hear the usual bickering that happened whenever the two of them were together.

"I've never liked you Scooter," they heard Logan say.

"I like you even less Logan," Scott returned.

"Just so we're clear then," Logan said as he handed Scott a glass of whiskey.

"We are," Scott replied as he took the glass.

"Ya know, fahr two people who supposedly don't like each other, they sure spend a lot of time together," Rogue remarked. "Ah mean, Scott was Logan's best man at our wedding."

"And Logan was Scott's," Jean added.

Rogue sat down next to Logan again. a wicked smile on her face. "You two done drinking away ya sorrows?"

"Come on, Scott. It's not so bad, us being family," Jean said.

"It is," Scott and Logan chorused.

Rogue watched Logan and Scott both lift their glasses up and took a drink. "So this is probably the wrong time ta tell ya that we're gonna be grandparents," she said as they were in mid sip.

"WHAT?" both Logan and Scott spluttered, spraying whiskey all over the table.

Rogue and Jean burst into laughter, tears streamed down their faces.

Rogue lifted a glass in the air. "To Becky and Nathan," she toasted.

"To family," Jean added as both Scott and Logan glowered at them.


End file.
